trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
CitrateGlasscannon
- Derse= - God Tier= }} |age = 6 solar sweeps |screenname = citrateGlasscannon |style = Only cApItAlIsEs vOwEls. dOEs nOt UsE cOmmAs bUt OthErwIsE stAndArd pUnctUAtIOn. |specibus = Glovekind |modus = Slammer |symbol = |symbol2 = |title = Hand of Time |zodiac = The sign for "hour" in French alchemy |relations = Sangue Eczaci - Matesprit Joyeux Tangan - Moirail (?) and Server Player Kyluat Mignon - Kismesis and Client Player Ken Dodo – Lusus |planet = Land of Bikes and Cradles}} Zeleni Panzer, also known by her Trollian handle, citrateGlasscannon, is a troll who lived on Alternia in "Overkillsession". She has the "extinct" lime green blood. The "citrate" part of her handle references this, as it is a reference to lime being a citrus fruit. The second part of her handle, "glass cannon," is a reference to the archetypical class which has extremely high attack power, but a lousy defence. Zeleni's "attack" powers are actually her powerful lime blooded abilities, which are alluded to several times but never revealed, as she is too afraid to do so. Her defence, however, is a more metaphorical term for her cowardice, and a reference to the "glass jaw" of Glass Joe from Punch-Out!! Etymology The word "Zeleni" comes from "zeleni limun" - Croatian for "lime green". The word "Panzer", however, is German for "tank", which is another archetypical class, though a tank character focuses on a very high defence. Tanks often have high attack powers, as well, though this isn't their primary strength. Information Being a member of an extinct blood caste, Zeleni only survived through time shenanigans. During Sgrub, she had to travel back through time to take her younger self to safety as soon as it hatched in the brooding caverns. Her lusus is not one that typically raises trolls, as they are critically endangered throughout the Alternian Empire, but Zeleni managed to persuade the dodo lusus to raise the lime glub as the dodo sympathised with her similarly critically endangered blood caste. Zeleni was raised as an anonymous blooded troll, causing her few friends to regard her with suspicion. However, Sangue Eczaci managed to read Zeleni's mind and identified her blood colour, and began to help Zeleni cover up the truth by beginning to work on a scientific experiment to change a troll's caste. Due to these experiments, Zeleni started wearing gloves to cover the scars left by the needles and syringes. Over the sweeps, Zeleni has developed several subconscious and conscious ways of hiding her blood colour and attempting to fit into society. She tends to enunciate everything carefully, so that people will not pick on her for a non-standard speaking style, and the result of this is seen in her quirk. She also tends to rush herself, which is likely a result of her having to quickly hide from sight whenever she left her hive. This, again, can be seen in her lack of commas. Despite her paranoia when it comes to her blood, she has an interest in food. She enjoys cooking and other kitchen-based activities, and loves to try new foods. This is partially the reason she uses the Glovekind strife specibus, as she equipped her oven gloves to her deck for easy access. She has displayed an interest in cricket upon seeing Teri Sameya playing it, and notes that she enjoys exercising, as it can help her fend off attacks should the need arise, without having to rely on her secret abilities. Mythological Role As a Hand of Time, Zeleni would be able to accelerate or decelerate a person's aging through gradual buffs. She may also be able to increase or decrease time limits, as seen when she managed to slow down Kyluat's Cruxtruder's countdown timer in time for him to get into the Medium. This renders her a fairly powerful foe, as she could potentially "push" or "pull" a target towards their death (or their birth, in a more extreme scenario). Zeleni could also slow foes down so that she can defeat them at leisure. Land The Land of Eggs and Cradles is a world of crocodiles. The world is covered in soft pillows, and the buildings of the consorts are shaped like bike sheds. This is a reference to how time is cyclic. Upon awakening, Hephaestus reverses the flow of time, sending all of the crocodiles back to the cradle. Literally. There is a giant wooden cot which is where the consorts were created before growing up on the soft planet. Zeleni’s quest involves rescuing the crocodiles from the cradle and sending them to live their lives again on the planet. Interestingly, the underlings spawn from eggs on this world, and the world itself is shaped like an egg. This is a reference to Zeleni’s love of baking, and her use of egg timers. Fetch Modus Zeleni’s Fetch Modus is the Slammer. Fitting with her status as a member of a supposedly extinct blood caste on the violent Alternia, her Fetch Modus is themed after a prison. An item, when stored in the modus, will be “sentenced” to a specific amount of time relevant to how important that item is - the more important the item, the longer the sentence. However, Zeleni can “bail” out the items before their sentences are over by paying certain amounts of Boondollars. As with the sentence, the price of bail increases with the item’s importance. Strife Specibus Due to her fondness of cookery and the scars Zeleni has acquired on her hands because of Sangue’s experiments, Zeleni has taken to wearing gloves full time. She uses her gloves to perform an improvised hands-only version of karate. Once her blood colour is revealed, her friends begin to wonder why she even needs a strife specibus, because a lime blood should have incredibly powerful psionic abilities of some kind. However, Zeleni retains her fear of being culled, and adamantly refuses to use her powers unless it is an absolute emergency. Relations *Sangue Eczaci - Zeleni and Sangue became very good friends very quickly. Sangue develops a flushed crush on Zeleni over time, but Zeleni forbids herself from engaging in relationships due to her blood. Prior to Sgrub, Sangue was constantly attempting to find a way to change a troll’s blood colour so that Zeleni could fit in, as Sangue knew about Zeleni’s secret due to her psychic abilities. They eventually begin to officially move towards the red quadrant when Zeleni stops worrying about being culled as much due to being in the game. *Joyeux Tangan - From the very first time they met, Joyeux saw himself as Zeleni’s moirail, though Zeleni did not feel the same way. However, Zeleni trusted Joyeux more than most of her other friends (except Sangue), and managed to persuade Joyeux to help her to escape from Alternia once she heard of Sgrub. According to Bina, Zeleni is as pale for Joyeux as he is for her. It is still unknown whether their moiraillegiance is official, however. *Kyluat Mignon - Kyluat has two separate viewpoints when it comes to Zeleni, but they both ultimately arrive at hate. The highblood in him despises Zeleni for hiding her blood colour and her supposed mockery and mutiny against the Alternian Empire. However, the Mage in Kyluat views her as another pawn to do the bidding of the horrorterrors, though Zeleni’s adamant refusal to listen to them infuriates him. It is suggested that Zeleni is completely immune to the horrorterrors’ attempted manipulation of her mind due to her extremely potent lime psionics. *Ken Dodo - Zeleni and her lusus get along for the most part. They bond over their respective caste/species supposed extinctions, and share interests in food, though Ken Dodo prefers to eat her food raw. Trivia *Zeleni is based on Jernih Zonkil from the beta stages of Overkillsession Category:Female Category:Troll Category:Dunnedays Category:Overkillsession Category:Lime Blood